


Jail Break

by RandomShmoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But they get out, Captured Shiro and Lance, Don't know why I put kinda, Gen, Kinda Pre-Shance???, Mystical Lance, Naga Lance, Slight panic attack in the beginning, but nothing really big, it's ok, more like, pre-shance, with all the interactions and that last sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomShmoe/pseuds/RandomShmoe
Summary: Shiro and Lance gets capture from the Glara on a planet side base. Lance proceeds to get them out cuz he's cool like that.





	Jail Break

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating around in my head since April of last year. Then one night I sat and typed out the majority of this...and then I had to fight with myself to /work/ on this...and then fight with myself /again/ to actually /complete/ this and make it a one-shot. There was a picture of Snake(Naga, whatever) Lance on....Tumblr??? I think??? I don't remember where I saw it. And as much as I love Mer!Lance, I like the idea of Snake!Lance as well.
> 
> It ends abruptly cuz I just wanted to get this finished. I may or may not do another chapter to see everyone's else reaction, but no promises.
> 
> Also, I felt like challenging myself to type out Shirogane instead of Shiro throughout the story...it was painful, lol. But, I did it!

Eyes are screwed shut as Shirogane focuses on his breathing and tries to keep his mind in the here and now. The buzzing in his ear is a blessing as well as a hindrance. On one hand, he can’t hear what’s going on around him so he’s able to attempt to gather himself together but, on the other hand... _ he can’t hear what’s going on around him. _

With that thought his grey eyes snap open to take in his surroundings and the first thing he see is the ocean blue eyes of Lance. The fact of having Lance that close to him causes him to start in surprise and it breaks the cycle of panic clawing up his dry throat.

“-touch you Shiro?” Lance’s voice finally breaks through the buzzing and the Black Paladin wonders how long the other has been talking, “Nod if it’s ok,” A breath. Two. And Lance goes back to talking, “I’m here with you Shiro, you are not alone. We will get out of here in no time, believe in the others, they’ll get to us soon. Is it ok if I touch you Shiro? Nod if it’s ok,” A breath. Two. And Lance goes back to repeating himself, keeping his voice soothing and even. It takes two more repetitions for it to click in Shirogane’s brain that, yes, Lance is talking to him. So, the next time Lance asks about touching him, he gives a jerky nod.

He spots Lance lick his lips, a habit that the younger has always done since he’s known him, before the Blue Paladin cups his face with his hands gently. Even with knowing it was coming Shirogane still starts slightly and the touch is able to ground him and pull him further out from his mind.

“Hey there big guy,” Lance shots Shirogane a soft smile, “You with me now?”

“L-Lance,” He croaks out and he grasps upwards to lay his hands on Lance’s arms, the firmness of the arms, the warmth radiating from the other, and realizing the lack of armor, drags him the final steps from his mind “L-Lance. Sorry,”

“Hey, no, none of that,” Lance rubs his thumbs across Shirogane’s cheeks, “You have every right to be freaking out right now. I’m just glad you’re not here by yourself,”

Here, being a Galra prison cell. The team was on a mission to find some information on the Galra’s movements from, what looked like, a non-heavily guarded base on a nearby planet. Of course, true to Paladin luck, the mission went to shit fast. They got seperated and next thing Shirogane realizes is that he is backed into a corner and a Druid showing up to knock him unconscious. 

The only thing he’s not sure of is, how did Lance end up here? Last he had heard everyone else was close to escaping.

“What happened? How did you get caught?” Shirogane questions suddenly as his brain finally starts firing correctly. Grey eyes watch as Lance grows sheepish and dread fills Shirogane’s stomach, “No, you got caught? On purpose?”

“Purpose is such a strong word,” Lance deflects as he licks his lips again and shifts his gaze to the side. Before either are able to speak up again, Lance’s full body tenses up and whips his gaze towards the cell door. Grey eyes follow his gaze to the bar door that shows an empty hallway on the other side. He pulls away from the Cuban boy and is about to question him, when the fall of footsteps finally reach his ear and he tenses as well, the terror he was fighting off threatening to overcome him again.

Lance rises to his feet and turns to face the doorway, making sure he is standing in front of Shirogane. He jerks slightly on feeling the Black Paladin reach out and grasp his lower leg. Blue eyes glance back to connect with slightly glazed grey eyes and he offers the other a reassuring smile, “Trust me Takashi,”

The brunette turns to reface the door just as a Galra guard and a Druid arrive. The door opens and the two enter and Lance shifts his leg slightly to get Shirogane to let go of him. After a beat he feels the grip on him lessen and hesitantly pulls back.

“Bring me the Champion,” The Druid hisses out without hesitation and Lance shifts his body to give him the best ability to strike fast, “Get out of the way Blue Paladin,”

“Awww, I’m hurt,” Lance taunts as he shifts his feet as he licks his lips and grins, “A whole new specimen to play with and you go with your old toy,”

“You are worth nothing,” The Druid dismisses, “Now move, before you are made to,”

“Um, Rude,” Lance gasps out and just as the guard steps forward to move him, he shoots forwards and is able to land a couple solid hits before his upper right arm is grasps tightly and his is thrown aside. Claws tearing at his body armor, revealing part of a shiny silver snake that is wrapped around his upper arm. Shiro makes an aborted movement towards Lance, but pain filled eyes pin him in place. Behind the pain is a working mind and amusement on an idea actually going the way it’s supposed to.

“What is this?” The Druid hisses out upon spotting the glint of metal, “They were suppose to be striped of all their items,”

“They were,” The other Galra answers, but upon seeing the glint of metal, “Apparently, I need to have words on what ‘everything’ means,”

The Druid flows over to Lance and rips the already damaged black material to fully reveal the silver snake, “There’s a power here,” A fingertip glows purple with electricity before it presses lightly against the skin above the band and the Druid proceeds to drag the sparking finger down through the snake, ignoring Lance’s shriek of pain, “You do not need this thing anymore, no matter what power it holds,”

Lance lets loose another shout when the Druid promptly rips the wrap off his arm - once they are finished cutting through the metal - and leaves deep gouges in his arm. Before anything else can be done an opaque deep blue smoke swirls around Lance and the Druid steps away whilst the Guard steps forward and Shirogane watches with wide eyes.

The smoke starts to dissipate and, before it is able to clear all the way, a blur shoots out and a transformed Lance grips the Druid’s shoulders before sinking fangs into their neck. The Druid disappears in a swirl of smoke before Lance’s lower body is able to curl around the other. The disappearance of his prey does nothing more than allow him to land in a striking pose so he is able to lunge at the shocked Guard.

Fangs hit home in the Galra’s neck and his lower body wraps tightly around the guard’s body, flinching slightly as claws are able to scratch through scales before the guard falls limp - dead.

Lance detaches himself from the now dead body and faces a wide-eyed Shirogane and shoots the elder a grin, fangs flashing, “Come on bossman, time to get out of here,”

“Lance...what…?” Shirogane stutters out as he takes in the other Paladin. 

Lance’s upper body is still human other than his pupils are now vertical slits, his teeth are sharp with fangs where his canine teeth are and his nails are deadly looking claws. His lower body, however, has completely changed. From the waist down, the black body armor is in rags since his lower body is now that of a snake. The scales have bold black markings on the top and sides with fresh claw marks sluggishly bleeding from where the Galra guard was able to get a hit in before he died. Shirogane blinks as a forked tongue flickers out and he notes that change duly. 

“Come on Shiro, we need to get going. I’m not sure how fast my venom will work on that Druid and I’d like to get a head start incase they are able to sound an alarm,” Lance’s tongue flickers again, “Nevermind, they didn’t get far. However, I still think we need to get going,”

Shirogane gives a jerky nod before working himself to his feet, only to collapse with a pained hiss. Looking down he is surprised to see that his right leg is a bleeding mess, when did that happen? A clawed hand reaches into his vision and he jerks his head up to stare up at Lance, who gives him another soft smile, fangs just peeking through, “Let’s get that wrapped up real quick and then you can hop on. I’ll be able to move easier with you on me instead of me trying to help you walk,”

“Can’t you just change back?” Shirogane questions and he wonders how far gone he is if he’s not even questioning Lance on his new state of being. Grey eyes watch as Lance pulls at his already shredded suit and wraps up the mangled leg. He carefully sets himself on top of Lance’s snake body as the other answers that the snake wrap is what allows him to stay in human form.

Once Shirogane is all set Lance slides towards the door and flicks his tongue a couple of times before slithering off to the right and after a couple of turns they come across the crumbled form of the Druid. Claws dig through the robes and exclaim in joy when he pulls out the damaged snake wrap. 

“Ugh, this is going to be a bitch to fix,” Lance grumps and hands the jewelry piece back to his passenger, “Here, hold this for me please and hold on tighter. Imma pick up the pace,”

Shirogane shifts slightly and, once he's done moving, Lance shoots forward and down a side hallway. A squeak at the speed of Lance’s movement passes thru Shirogane’s lips and a soft chuckle is heard from the Blue Paladin causing Shirogane to blush slightly. The two pass the numerous hallways with only slight hesitation here and there to allow Lance to taste the air around them. 

The rhythmic movement of the snake body actually threatens to drag Shirogane to sleep. Now that he is free from the cell and that escape is more than likely, the panic and fear has bled out of his nerves, leaving him exhausted. His eyes blink heavily and he shakes his head violently from side to side to try and dispel the exhaustion.

Lance coming to a full stop pulls Shirogane out of his head and he blinks up at the other male. Concerned blue eyes connect with grey as Lance slides his body around so he’s face to face with his passenger. A clawed hand is gently set against Shirogane’s cheek, “Hey, you doing ok? We’re coming up to our stuff and then we’ll be able to get the hell out of here and back to the others. If we’re lucky we’ll be meeting them halfway,”

“I...I’m fine,” Shirogane assures as he automatically leans into the gentle pressure and quirks his lips on seeing Lance’s unimpressed expression, “I am fine, I’m just...exhausted,”

Blue eyes stare intently into Shirogane’s, as if seeing how truthly the leader is being, and Shirogane take this time to actually study the other’s face. Eyebrows furrow on spotting something different by Lance’s temple and without thought he reaches up and shifts the silky soft brown hair to the side and his fingers come in contact with fine scales, “Naga?”

“Mmmmyeap,” Lance grins - fangs flashing - and his tongue sticks out as he tastes the air, “We need to get moving, are you  _ sure _ you’re ok?”

“I’m fine. I’ll be even better once we get out of here,” Shirogane assures and Lance nods in agreement before he double checks the hallway and slithers down to the right. Only a few more minutes pass before Lance pauses in front of a door, “Our stuff is in here. I need you to get off incase there’s anyone in there,”

Shirogane nods as he slips carefully off of Lance’s snake body and works himself up to a standing position next to the wall. Only paying attention to what’s going on with Lance with half a mind, Shirogane works on testing his leg out and how well it’s able to handle his weight and how well he’d be able to handle the shooting pain. The door slides open and it seems like their luck is still holding out as the room is empty so they are able to gather up their armor and Lance’s bayard. Taking a moment they put their armor on and Lance finds a bag shoved in the corner where he is able to stick his helmet, leg armor and gauntlets in before swinging the strap across his back and his stuff resting on his back. Shirogane takes the time to place the snake wrap in the bag as well and with his leg armor on he is able to move more freely on his damaged leg.

Double checking that they are all set the two nod to each other before heading back out into the hallway and they get to the corner before the alarms start blaring.

“Ugh,” Lance groans out, “Suppose it should have been too much to ask that we got out of here before an alarm went off,”

“Too late now for that hope,” Shirogane replies, “Let’s just hope it because the others are back and not from noticing the two dead from before,”

Lance closes his eyes as he sticks his tongue out - slower than all the other times - and breaths in from his nose. There is a pause before he opens his eyes and heavily exhales, “Damn it, I can’t get a clear taste on what’s going on,”

“It’s fine Lance,” Shirogane places his hand on the Blue Paladin’s shoulder, “Let’s just get going and get out of here. I suppose one good thing is that we’re still planetside with you being all Naga-like,”

Lance waves the comment away and with another taste of the air he points in the direction they need to be heading and starts off in front with a passing comment to see if he can get the others on the comms. Eyes furrow on Lance’s attitude and as much as he wants to comment on it, now is not the time nor place. So, with only a slight hesitation, Shirogane carefully follows the other and clicks his comms on, “Hey guys, you there?”

“Shiro!” “You’re ok!” “Where are you?” “We’re attacking the base from the Northside, do you think you can make your way there?” “He can always sneak out around so he doesn’t have to work his way through all the Glara,”

Shirogane allows the others voices to wash over him as he keeps following Lance through the hallways. Blue eyes glance back and Shirogane feels like he is able to hear the others and when Lance indicates that they are going around he realizes that the Cuban  _ is _ able to hear the others.

“Hey Shiro?” Hunk’s hesitate voice draws his attention back to the comms and with a grunt to show that he is listening Hunk continues, “You haven’t seen Lance have you? He was right behind us when we were getting out...but when we got to safety, we realized he wasn’t with us,”

“He’s right here with me,” Shirogane comments and even though they are not together he can feel the relief from the others, “He’s the one that got us out of our cell and our stuff. His helmet comms aren’t working right now, that’s why you’re not hearing him,”

Blue eyes are wide when they look back at him again and when Shirogane furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head in question Lance just shakes his head and continues along the hallway. The two of them move silently through the hallways before Lance pauses before a door and points to it, “The outside is through here,”

“Guys, Lance found a door leading out,” Shirogane updates the others, “I’ll let you know when we’re up and out,”

“Once you’re out I should be able to hone in on your location,” Pidge’s voice answers, “There’s something about the base that we weren’t able to do so before we came back,”

“Alright, see you guys soon,” Shirogane nods and before he is able to open the door, Lance stops him and the Black Paladin raises an eyebrow when the Cuban hands him his bayard, “Lance?”

“We want speed and even with your leg armor helping you walk, it’ll be faster for you to get on me again,” Lance comments and shifts his bayard in Shirogane’s direction again, “You can use this to shoot at anyone coming at us. I can’t move quickly and shoot at the same time, not with you on top of me and not how I’m positioned when I have to move quickly like that,”

Shirogane hesitates slightly before sighing and nods as he takes the gun from Lance and gets back on top of the snake part of Lance, “Oh and Lance?” Lance glances back to him, “When we get out of here, we need to have a talk,” Lance winces but still nods all the same, “But, before that...Thank you. For coming for me and getting me out,”

Lance shoots him a small smirk, “Of course boss man. Anything for you,”

And that last comment is loaded with something that Shirogane is unable to compute right then since Lance opened the door and shoots out into the open at an even greater speed then he did in the compound and Shirogane is focused on staying on and shooting at anything that even looks like it’s heading their way.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the snake wrap with the smoke idea came from Once Upon A Time. I don't watch it, but I had walked by it when Ariel was there and this guy took her necklace and the smoke surrounded her lower half to reveal her tail and then when she put it back on the smoke showed back up before her legs were back. I saw that and I went with the snake wrap cuz I'm original like that. HA!
> 
> As for my Harry Potter/Voltron story...I'm still working on it!! I didn't plan on doing a season 1 go through, but people commented about it in comments and I shrugged and decided to do it....it's just being a pain and Keith is being a R E B E L. Which really isn't too surprising, but I'm trying to NOT push all my frustrations about Allura for that first season thru Keith...gotta save some of that for Harry, lol.
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoyed this story! I have a couple other ideas that I want to play around with, but who knows when I'll get myself to actually sit down and work on things...


End file.
